


The Strange New World

by kurohachi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bartolomew Kuma used his nikyu nikyu fruit power on Luffy, instead of sending him to Amazon Lily he sent them to our world instead, where he had a fateful encounter with Kid, Law and a few other familiar faces. AU. Real World AU. Male/Male. LawLu main. KidLu sub. Rated T for language. Romance/Comedy because that’s the only genre I can ever write. Lulz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Piece Real World AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16207) by Rena. 
  * Inspired by [One Piece Real World AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16207) by Rena. 



> This fic is inspired by a work by Rena from Pixiv. Click above for a translated version and the link to the original. 
> 
> Warnings: Grammar Inconsistencies. OOCness. 
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters are not mine.

Pain.

 

Pain.

 

Pain. 

 

My whole body trembles in pain. 

 

But there was no time for that. I saw that shichibukai looming over Nami, his paw inching closer to her. My vision blurred by tears and dust but I saw it clearly. Her eyes, fearful, her hands outstretched towards me, her lips crying to me for help. 

 

I was her last hope.

 

And she vanished in a moment.

 

In that moment, there was no pain. There was only despair.

 

I saw the same thing happened to my friends before one by one. At first it was Zoro. Then Brook. Usopp follows, then Sanji. Franky was next to go, and now Nami.

 

Every single one were my friends who I would trust with my life and they trusted me with theirs. Right now I am betraying that trust. 

 

I swung my fist desperately at the gigantic man and he dodged my attack effortlessly, sending me rolling down to kiss the dirt.

 

As the despair sinks in, it shackled my body to the ground. The fatigue, despair and the overwhelming sense of helplessness robbed me of my movement, and I could only scream their names desperately as the shichibukai Bartolomew Kuma this time swung his paw at Chopper and then Robin.

 

I couldn’t save any single one of them.

 

“We will not meet again.” I heard his low voice spoke.

 

“Farewell.”

 

The last thing I saw was his gigantic figure, his face and the mysteriously gentle eyes he had.

 

 

_____

 

 

It was raining that day. 

 

A certain red-headed high school kid was walking to school, his head bopping along to the tunes playing through his headphones. A simple bandana was keeping his hair in place, because who knows how his head will look like if he just let his hair roam free especially with this kind of humidity. 

 

The boy, Eustass Kid, was a freshman in high school. Not what you would describe as an honor student, he had his share of brawls when everybody else was studying algebra. Most of the time however, he was just a victim of his own intimidating appearance. His body was quite built, although it still showed hints of adolescence. A single piercing on his left ear completed his delinquent look. He wasn’t in a habit of picking up a fight, but apparently fights always found him nevertheless.

 

He paused when the corner of his eyes caught a figure sprawled on a pile of garbage bags in an alleyway as he was passing by.

 

“Ugh, drunks? On a Tuesday morning?” he clicked his tongue, making a mental note not to ever become an adult like that. That being said, it was raining, and if he just left him like that there’s a possibility that the unconscious stranger could die of pneumonia. That would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

 

So after he made that moral decision, he walked closer to the garbage pile to wake the old man.

 

Except it wasn’t an old man. 

 

It was a young man, probably around the same age as him. His body sprawled across the pile of garbage bags as if he was just thrown down from the building towering above the alley. His jet black hair was wet from the rain and obscured his face, but there was an obvious scar under his left eye. 

 

But the scar under his eye wasn’t even the problem. His whole body was full of scars and deep wounds, some were still bleeding. 

 

Gripping tightly on his umbrella, he tried to rouse the man “Hey, are you okay?”

 

No response.

 

“Hey.” He came closer and slapped him lightly a few times on the cheek. “Hey!”  

 

No response at all. Kid knew from his experience that no response probably means this is something really REALLY bad. This guy could be dying, if not already dead. He looked around and found nobody around. Probably because of the heavy rain. 

 

For a second he was at loss at what to do, but he knew that there was also no way he could just leave an injured person on a pile of trash under the rain.

 

“I guess I’ll be late to school again.” He thought, giving in to the situation.

 

He lifted the limp body on his back. There’s only one man that he knows can help him. 

 

____

 

 

Trafalgar Law was enjoying one of the peaceful mornings. He straightened up the papers and the charts on his table, and it was job well done for the day. In the morning he only had one or two patients, mostly old ladies who had problems with their back. Truthfully, they were only there to flirt with the young doctor. 

 

Not that he minded. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. Not the flirting with the old ladies part, mind you. The part where he didn’t have many patients in the morning. It was Tuesday morning, which was already blah on its own. The rain added the atmosphere of peace and isolation, just as he liked it. 

 

He took his glasses from the table, wiped it, and wore it. On his hand, he held a warm cup of green tea, on another a thesis written by his underclassman in medical school. He had asked Law to review it when he has time, and now seems like a good time.

 

“Doc! DOC!”

 

Suddenly his momentary peace was disrupted by a familiar cry. He heaved a sigh. That brat... Isn’t it too early to be sending people to the hospital?

 

Without waiting for Law’s reply, Kid burst in through the back door soaking wet with a man on his back. 

 

“So.” the doctor turned on his seat “How many people did you kill this time? Mr. Delinquent.”

 

The teasing grin on his face pissed Kid off to no end and he spat “Like I said, last time was self defense!” 

 

He wanted to tell him to stop bringing up the past, but there was a bigger problem at hand. “More importantly, hurry up and look at him.”

 

Trafalgar Law noticed the unconscious man Kid was carrying on his back and promptly told him to set him down on one of the empty beds. 

 

“Like this?” Kid followed his instructions and laid the stranger on the bed. 

 

“Be careful not to shake his head.” Law added. 

 

Just one look and Law immediately noticed something off with the man on the bed. His dark blue vest were splayed open, revealing the various wounds and lacerations on his torso. His face was peppered with bruises. There was a big scar under his eye, but that seemed like it was healed a long time ago. That was only on the surface. Who knows how it looks like inside. Just by the bleeding alone, Law knows that at least three of his ribs are broken.

 

“What’s with this number of wounds...” he commented, turning his attention to Kid “Did you do this?”

 

The youth shook his head furiously. Well, not as if that’s even a possibility. Law treated a lot of unfortunate bastards who got beaten up by this kid, and none ever had wounds this bad.

 

The injured stranger didn’t look any older than a high school kid, but his wounds seem to imply that he was in a fight to the death. These kind of wounds are not brought around by stupid high school brawls. There were even some sword wounds in multiple places.

 

His breathing was rugged, but at least he was breathing. For now, it’s a total mystery how, but he was still alive.

 

“So... Hey, is he going to be okay?” Kid asked worriedly. 

 

“Who knows.” Law shrugged, his fingers pressed on the boy’s wrist, eyes fixed on his watch to measure his pulse. He noticed something off with the sensation his fingers are giving, though.

 

“Huh?” There was a pulse, all right. But what’s with this body? It feels soft...and stretchy... Almost like he was made of rubber.

 

Yeah right. He scoffed at himself for ever coming up with theory. He noticed Kid looking at him worriedly, probably feeling responsible for the man that he just picked up.

 

“Don’t you have to go to school?” Law asked him, trying to get his mind off the patient. 

 

“Crap! You’re right!” Kid immediately jumped from his seat and grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. “Take care of him for me, doc!”

 

“Will do.” Law answered nonchalantly as he prepared his surgery tools and set it next to the bed.

 

“Zo...ro...”

 

Both Kid and Law turned around as they heard the boy’s voice for the first time. He hadn’t regained consciousness, but he continued to repeat the names weakly as if he was in a delirium. 

 

“...Nami...” his lips trembled and his voice faded on and off “San...ji... Ru...n...”

 

Kid and Law looked at each other.

 

“...Doc.” Kid said to Law again “Please save him.”

 

Law smiled at Kid, who seems to be showing more his mature side today. “You don’t have to tell me twice. Get out of here.”

 

“I’ll drop by again after school.” Kid said, and finally left. Law sighed and gathered a few more of his tools, a few roles of bandage, and a few milligrams of anesthetic. 

 

“Ungh...” Luffy groaned a bit as he felt the prick when Law injected him with anesthesia. His eyes opened slightly but Law’s hand slowly covered his eyes. “Shhhhh.” he whispered and counted down from ten. Luffy’s consciousness soon faded away again. 

 

“Now. Time to see how you look like inside.” Law grinned as he took his scalpel in hand. 

 

Damn it, his tea must be cold by now.

 

____

 

 

There is definitely something off about this body. Law knew from the time he made the first incision. When his scalpel made contact with the boy’s body, the flesh split from the laceration he made seems to snap away, like what you expect from cutting a rubber. However, he thought that this theory seems too foreign to be true. His body is definitely more elastic than normal, but Law didn’t think much of it. 

 

As he suspected, a few of his ribs have snapped off. He noticed a few pieces actually pierced his internal organ. He took a massive blow to the torso, that’s for sure. Law carefully removed the broken ribs out of the punctured lungs and suture it close. He had a really bad case of internal bleedings on multiple spots, but surprisingly some had already begun to heal.

 

When he saw the wounds earlier, Law thought that he got these wounds not very long ago. Last night, probably. Yesterday the latest. This boy had an incredibly fast rate of healing. 

 

“Interesting.” Law smirked. “I suppose it's not such a dull Tuesday after all.”


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extent of my medical knowledge and verbiage is limited by the amount of Trauma Center games I play. Inaccuracies yay! *c-cough* Do be gentle with me.

When Law was done with Luffy, it was almost 5 o’ clock in the afternoon. He had sutured his torso shut, and began treating his surface injuries. Numerous scrapes and bruises were all over his face and his limbs. Law inspected Luffy’s mouth to see that all his teeth were still intact. A few cuts on his lips and mouth, but no major issue. 

 

Almost on cue, when the clock strikes 5, Kid came running through the door, breathing heavily as if he has been running all the way from school.

 

“DOC!” he yelled only to be greeted by a flying metal tray to his face.

 

“Quiet in front of the patient!” Law snapped, although he’s yelling too in the process.

 

“Sorry.” Kid quite surprisingly answered obediently, as he rubbed his nose flattened by the metal tray. “How’s he doing?” he added, this time quieter.

 

“Well, for now he’s going to live.” Law took a sip of his cold tea, and dumped the rest in the sink.

 

“That’s good.” Kid heaved a sigh of relief. 

 

“So.” Law took two new cups and took out two bags of tea. In the middle of it he changed his mind and decided to make coffee instead. “What’s the story here anyway?”

 

“I honestly have no idea.” Kid set his bags down and sat down on the sofa. “I found him on the way to school.”

 

“The juvenile delinquent picking up a stray kitten trope, huh?” Law mockingly grinned as he handed the cup of coffee to Kid.

 

“Shut up.” Kid begrudgingly replied, hiding a slight tinge of red on his cheek. “So how is he?”

 

“Was in a really really bad shape.” Law sipped his coffee. “Multiple lacerations everywhere, internal bleeding, his lungs were crushed, his innards were a mess.”

 

“Sounds bad.”

 

“It is bad.”

 

“...But he’s going to be okay now, right?”

 

“He’s going to get a fever tonight.” Law added a few observation notes to the paper on his desk “I guess we’ll see when he wakes up.”

 

Kid gripped his cup as he looked over Luffy’s sleeping face. His whole body was covered in bandages, but he seems to be sleeping peacefully. 

 

“He seems like he couldn’t be older than me.” Kid commented, wondering what this guy had to face to be in such a state.

 

Law quietly sipped his coffee and added. “...Yeah.”

 

“I found him at the alleyway near the arcade.” Kid told him “He was unconscious on top of a garbage pile. Do you think he got into a fight or got robbed or something?”

 

Law wanted to add that there was no way that Luffy’s wounds were made by normal fights but he didn’t want to worry Kid needlessly, so he just said, “Maybe.”

 

“I went back to that spot where I found him and found this hat.” Kid took out a straw hat with red trim. “Do you think it’s his?”

 

Law set his cup down and took the hat from Kid. At first glance it looked just like any old straw hat that farmers or little girls wear, but it was obvious that this straw hat was worn down, like it has seen numerous battles. “Possibly.”

 

“Did you find any identification or anything on him?” Kid asked again. 

 

“Nothing.” Law shook his head, “Except this piece of paper with the word Rayleigh scribbled on it.” 

 

“Is that his name?” Kid eyed the paper curiously.

 

“Maybe.” Law said again as he put Luffy’s hat on one of the coat hook. “I just find it curious that even though his clothes are all soaking wet from the rain the paper is not wet or crinkled at all.”

 

Kid didn’t notice it until he mentioned it, then he also suddenly noticed Luffy’s clothes...or lack thereof.

 

“Doc.”

 

“What?”

 

“What happened to his clothes?”

 

“It smelled so bad and it was in pieces, so I threw it away.” 

 

“Don’t you have something else for him to wear?”

 

“No.”

 

For Law who views human bodies like pounds of flesh, there was completely nothing alarming with Luffy on the bed, buck naked only with a white sheet covering him on the danger area. For an adolescent kid in his teens though, it might be a tad uncomfortable.

 

“I guess I can have him wear one of my lab coats. That’s the only clothes I have around.” Law finally noticed Kid’s discomfort and brought another set of blanket to cover Luffy. 

 

“...I-I’ll bring some clothes for him next time.” Kid somehow found the lab coat idea even more uncomfortable “So what now?”

 

“Well, I don’t think it’s wise to move him.” Law sighed, “I guess we’ll leave him here. I’ll stay in the clinic tonight. As for you, it’s getting late so you better go home now.”

 

“Right.” Kid agreed as he glanced on his cellphone to check the time. “I have a part time job at the bar again tonight so I might not pick up right away, but can you contact me if something happens?”

 

“You’re still working at that place?” Law winced. “I know I introduced you to that place, but if your teacher found you working in a bar, your ass is toast.”

 

“Yeah, but the manager likes me because I can drive away unwanted drunks. Plus, the pay is good.” Kid grinned as he gathered his things to leave. “Thanks for helping him, Doc.”

 

“Hey, that’s what doctors do right? Saving lives.”

 

“Coming from you, that’s not convincing at all.” Kid laughed.

 

“Hah. Shut up.” Law playfully kicked him out the door.

 

____

 

 

After the brat was out of the way, Law went back inside and took off his lab coat. He threw himself to the sofa in the examination room, his eyes glanced at Luffy who was still sleeping peacefully.

 

He heaved another sigh. He seems to do that a lot today. 

 

‘I suppose the surgery was more tiring than I thought.’ He concluded as he took his cup of coffee and took a sip, only to realize it was the last sip. With another sigh, he stood up and walked to the kitchenette to make a new one. In the kitchen he changed his mind and put the dirty cup in the sink instead.

 

No more coffee for today, it’s better if he just sleeps.

 

With that, he went to the lobby to lock the door and put up the “Closed early for the day” sign. He went back to the examination room, and after checking on Luffy’s breathing, pulse and temperature again, he threw himself to the sofa, kicked off his indoor slippers and decided to get some shut eye. 

 

____

 

Law has always been a light sleeper. Since his medical school days, there were many occasions where he prefer to study and research than sleep. Sleep is necessary for the body to function and stay alert, but that’s all there is. A necessity. No less, no more. That earned him a pretty bad shadow under his eyes though, but nothing that’s a hindrance to his medical practice.

 

So when he heard a soft groaning from the bed, Law woke up almost immediately. 

 

“Ungh...” the boy squirmed and groaned as if he was in a nightmare.

 

Law stood up and turned on the light on his desk, providing a bit of illumination to the room although the room was still dim. He came closer to the bed and fixed Luffy’s blanket. 

 

“Ugh... Kh...” Luffy moaned “No... Run... Just run... We can’t win...”

 

Law listened closely to his feverish nightmare. Luffy’s hands were trembling, as if remembering the sensation of despair when he couldn’t save his friends.  “Nnh... Franky... Chop...per...” he mumbled weakly “...San... Brooks... Run...” his hand reached out with nowhere to go. 

 

He was reliving the nightmare where he had lost everything. 

 

Law took a hold of his hand and gripped it tight. 

 

Luffy seemed to have let out a sigh of relief as his hand finally found a place to hold on to. Law placed his other hand on Luffy’s forehead to measure his temperature. Law’s hands have always been naturally cold, and this seems to provide more even more comfort to Luffy. 

 

His hand in Law’s, Luffy calmed down and slowly descends into a slumber.

As Luffy’s warmth slowly seeped through his fingertips, Law took another good look at the boy. 

 

It was hard to tell because his face were badly bruised, but now that the swollen somewhat reduced, Law could tell that he had a somewhat childish features. He couldn’t have been older than 17 or 18 years old. His body was muscular, but still on the small side. If he hadn’t seen him with all those wounds, Law wouldn’t even have thought of him as a fighter.

 

He moved his hands from Luffy’s forehead to his cheek, slowly caressing the scar on Luffy’s cheek. 

 

‘This scar is huge.’ He thought. ‘It was done with a knife, a long time ago. Geez, what kind of life does this guy have from such a young age? Has the world gone crazy?’

 

He scoffed at his own thought. Of course the world has gone crazy. He knew that himself, and that’s why he became a doctor instead of continuing his family business. No sense in thinking about that now. 

 

After he made sure Luffy was sound asleep, Law slowly took his hand from Luffy’s. Looks like he was going to be just fine. He decided to catch a few more winks of sleep.

 

____

 

 

Law was awoken by another groaning. He groggily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:40 AM. He had slept for more than 3 hours. In his standard he had overslept.

 

“Shit.” He quietly cursed as he stood up and cracked his back, and made a mental note to buy a better sofa. He put on the white lab coat slumped on his chair. Before he started with his morning coffee, he went to check on his patient whose groaning helped him up.

 

Luffy had regained consciousness, but it seems like still couldn’t move much. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. His round eyes met Law.

 

“Hey.” 

 

“...Who...?”

 

“I’m a doctor. Somebody found you and brought you here. You’re in a safe place.” Law tried to smile as reassuring as possible. He failed.

 

Law noted that Luffy was no longer feverish, and judging from the amount of sweat on the bed he had sweated the fever off. He still put his hand on Luffy’s forehead anyway just to make sure, and as he had thought he no longer had the fever. 

 

“Unrgh~” the boy mumbled something incoherent. Law put his ear closer to his lips to hear what he was trying to say.

 

“H...”

  
Law listened more closely.

 

“Hung...reeeh...”

 

Wait. What?

 

“I’m hungryyy~” 

 

Interesting, Law noted. Considering that he was in a half-dead state only last night, he actually has an appetite. He didn’t have time to make more observation as Luffy grabbed his sleeve desperately, as if he doesn’t eat soon he’d probably wither and die. 

“...Alright, I’ll get you something. What do you want to eat?”

 

“Meat!”

 

“What? No!” Law quickly denied his request “I just sutured a hole in your stomach shut last night! You’re not having meat for at least another week.”

 

The meat prohibition was a shock to Luffy, so much that he forgot to worry about the state he was in, much less where he was. 

 

“Eeeeeh~ Whyyyy~?” Luffy whined as he got up and latch on to Law’s lab coat desperately, shaking him in protest.

 

“Ah! Hey! Let go!” Law was taken off guard by how much energy Luffy actually has despite his injuries.

 

Maybe because he was denied meat, or because he hadn’t eaten for two days or maybe it was his injury, but Luffy suddenly lost his balance and ended up falling off the bed, taking Law down with him.

 

“Ow ow ow...” Law fell on his back with the younger man on top of him, face firmly planted on Law’s chest. 

 

“That’s what you get for struggling when you’re injured.” Law held him steady on his sides.

 

“Owww...” Luffy rubbed his nose fighting back a single tear from the pain “Sorry...” 

 

It was the perfect timing for Kid to walk in the clinic via the back door. 

 

“Doc! How’s he— Whoa.”

 

Granted, the situation seems like it’s deserving of a ‘Whoa’ if not a ‘WHOA.’ Luffy, fully naked if wasn’t for the bandages, could only be described as straddling Law. Of course Law still have his hands strategically placed on Luffy’s sides. 

 

“Sexual hara—”

 

CLANG.

 

A familiar metal tray once again made a passionate contact with Kid’s face, stopping Kid from finishing whatever accusation he had. As the flat metal slid down from Kid’s face, Law got up and lifted Luffy from the floor and set him sitting on the bed.  

 

“Pardon the idiot.” Law said as he pulled the blanket slumped on the bed around Luffy’s shoulder. “He’s actually the one who brought you here, so you do owe him some gratitude.”

 

“I see. Thanks a lot!” Luffy cheerfully grinned at Kid, who smiled weakly in response as he rubbed his flattened face.

 

“You know, he seems rather healthy for someone who almost died yesterday.” Kid commented as he sat on the sofa.

 

“That’s because I’m a genius.” Law replied matter-of-factly. 

 

“No, really.” Kid disregarded Law’s remark and turned his focus back on Luffy  “What are you?”

 

“Me? I’m Monkey D. Luffy.” Luffy answered cheerfully. “The man who will become the Pirate King!”

 

Silence.

 

“...Right.” Came a somewhat lackluster response from the red head. Well, no wonder. He probably hit his head really hard, he concluded. 

 

“So...Uh...” Luffy scratched his head, puzzled “Who are you guys?”

 

“THAT’S MY LINE!” Kid and Law cried in unison. Law felt a headache coming on.

 

Luffy lacks no experience in venturing to foreign lands and places, but even so he seems to notice there was something especially off with his situation. Something was off...

 

Of course, his hat! He smiled brightly when he spotted his precious straw hat hanging from the clothes hook and without even a nanosecond of thought, he stretched his rubber hand to grab the hat from the hook. He cheerfully placed the hat on his head as his stretched hand neatly wound back like a fishing reel.

 

“AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!” Kid screamed at the top of his lungs over this discovery. “B-But—What the—His hands just—B-Bu—Wha—Wha—”

 

“I knew something was off about his body.” 

 

“THAT’S ALL YOU CAN SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?”

 

“It’s definitely more coherent than your bu-bu wha-wha.”

 

“SHUT UP! That was the more appropriate reaction!” Kid defended his bu-bu wha-wha. 

 

“You guys are funny.”

 

“SHUT UP!” the two cried in unison again.

 

“Well, I don’t really get it, but I guess you guys saved me.” Luffy smiled innocently “Thanks a lot!” 

 

Kid sighed in defeat, tired after yelling times and times again “...Sure.”

 

“Anyway. What happened to school?” Law being the reasonable adult pointed out that Kid had other responsibilities. 

 

“You know, I don’t think this is really the time to be going to school.” Kid threw his head back as he fully rested his head on the sofa, suddenly more tired than he should be. 

 

“More importantly, I’m hungry.” Luffy chimed in.

 

“YOU SHUT UP!”


	3. Familiar Faces

“So what happened to you? I found you all beaten up in an alley. Did you get robbed or something?” Kid, slightly gotten over his shock, asked him curiously.

“Aah! That’s right!” Luffy suddenly remembered what happened before his arrival in this strange land. “Did you guys see a piece of paper in my pocket anywhere?” 

Law picked up the vivre card on his desk and held it up, “This?”

“Yes!” Luffy stretched his arm to snatch it from his hand. 

“FFFFuck. I CANNOT get used to that.” Kid struggled to suppress another scream. 

Luffy placed the card on his palm, expecting it to move towards the promised spot. The vivre card didn’t move an inch.

“Huh?” Luffy was alarmed by the unexpected reaction. He turned the card around and saw the name Rayleigh written on it. This was the same vivre card he received at Shabondy. What was going on?

“Hey, where am I? What island is this?” Luffy asked them, slightly panicking over the lack of lead he has now that he couldn’t rely on the vivre card. 

“What island?” Law was slightly puzzled by his wording “We’re in the country of Japan. Island of Honshu. City of Tokyo.”

“Honshuuu...?” it was a foreign name to Luffy, but then again he wasn’t the navigator anyway “Where in the Grand Line are we? How do I get to Shabondy?”

“Grand Line? What is that?” now it was Kid’s turn to be puzzled “Where is this Shabondy?”

“I need to meet up with my crew again at Shabondy.” Luffy said, his expression grew more and more worried. 

Wait. Shabondy. Something kind of rings a bell. 

Luffy extends his hand and his rubber arm stretched and wrapped around Law like a python. 

“H-Huh?” was the only response Law could make before Luffy pulled him, no, reeled him closer, like a freshwater bass being pulled out of the water. His face stopped inches from Luffy’s.

“You look familiar.” Luffy tried to put a name to the face as he inspected Law’s face closely. It had something to do with Shabondy, and what happened before Kizaru and the Pacifistas laid wreck on his crew.

Law tried to struggle free with no luck as Luffy face gotten closer and closer to his. 

“I assure you, I have never in my life met anyone with a body like yours.”

“Hmmmm... But you look really familiar.” Luffy said again, his other hand scratching his own chin. 

Kid squirmed uncomfortably on his seat, his eyes tried to look away from the scene but at the same time was being pulled towards it. The two men’s face were dangerously close to each other, and as both men quietly tried to study each other’s face and finding a name to connect to it, it looked pretty... Intense.

“So, uh. If I’m in the way I guess I’ll just be going now.” Kid stood up as if he was leaving. 

Law really wished that Luffy would at least free one of his hand so he can throw another metal tray at Kid.

Before Kid could make his escape, Luffy’s other arm wrapped and reeled Kid in too.

“You look kinda familiar too.” Luffy said as he brought his face closer to Kid. “Hmmmm...”

Contrary to Law though, Kid couldn’t help but be flustered when Luffy put his face so close to him. 

“Wha—Wha—Wha— Let me go!” his face turned beet red as he struggled to free himself. 

Law smirked, “You’re such a virgin.”

“SHUT UP!” Kid turned even redder and barked at Law.

“AH!” a light bulb seemed to have popped up over Luffy’s head and without any warning he let his arms loose. The two men fell on the floor with a thud.

“I met you guys at the human auction house!” Luffy exclaimed, proud of managing to remember this fact. 

“Wha...? Human auction house?” Kid groaned as he rubbed his backside “Sounds like a terrible place. Can’t say I’ve ever been there.”

‘Human auction house?’ Law thought, ‘Is he talking about cabarets or prostitution houses?’ Back in the day when he hadn’t come clean from his family business, he frequented that place quite a lot mostly just accompanying his boss or collecting protection money. Still it was years ago. There was no way he could’ve met this brat there.

“You’re that guy with the polar bear!” Luffy slowly remembered more details. “Tora... Torafal...”

He tried his best forming the syllables for Law’s complicated name but seems to give up and in the middle. “Torao!”

SNORT.

Law glared daggers at Kid, who unapologetically began to laugh hysterically.

“Torao! Skrnt... Hahahahahaha!” Kid slapped his knee “What a manly name! Torao. Bahahaha! That suits you! Ahahaha!”

Law decided to bypass the metal tray and used his fist instead. 

“And you’re the magnet guy!” Luffy said to Kid, smiling innocently. “What was your name again? Buttass?”

Law exploded with laughter. That was simply the best moment of his life. All those time spent on surgery. All the back pain. Waking up at midnight. Everything was worth it just for the sake of that one line. His sides in a knot from laughing so hard, Law noted that he probably hadn’t laughed like that in ten years. “Yes, that’s right. His name is Buttass.” Law chuckled. “Buttass Kid.”

Law roared with laughter again. He’s going to laugh over this for a long time. 

Kid’s face was as red as his hair with both embarrassment and anger. “It’s EUSTASS! Eustass Kid!”

“Right!” Luffy grinned innocently. “You were the red headed guy with the weird magnet power!”

“Well, he does tend to attract metal trays with his face.” Law finally regained his composure. His sides hurt from laughing so much, and his face felt tired and stiff. Normally he only use his facial muscles to form a smirk, maybe a grin, so this was a big workout for him.

Kid glared at Law, who ignored his glare and still trying hard to hold back his laughter.

“So what are you guys doing here?” Luffy asked again, unaware that they were different from the Law and Kid he knows.

“THAT’S MY LI— Oh, what the use.” Kid gave up on retorting on Luffy’s lines. Kid is a fast learner.

“I think the question should be, what are you doing here.” A more composed Law asked him, “And although you seem to know us, we don’t know you at all. Are you sure you didn’t mistake us for someone else?”

“No, I’m sure it was you guys. We fought all those marines together, remember?” Luffy tilted his head quizzically. “Torao, you did that weird shambles thing and it was all WHOA and people were like WHOOOOA and everything was connected to something else and it was so awesome.”

“Wow. That explained nothing at all.” Law nodded.

“And Buttass—”

“EUSTASS!”

“—You made that giant metal thingy.” Luffy ignored him and continued, “Remember how you used your weird power and all those swords and guns just started flying to you and made this gigantic hand and took down all those marines? And then the marines were like WHOAAA and then your hand was like WHOOOSH and BAM and then they all run away.”

“Remember?” Luffy smiled innocently.

Silence.

“...Hey doc, did he hit his head or something?” Kid whispered to Law on the side.

“That’s what I thought at first, but he didn’t have any mark of concussion on the back of his head.” Law whispered back, adding a few notes on his chart. “So you met ‘us’ and...‘that’ happened. And then what?”

“Geeeez, you guys are so forgetful. I guess I have no choice.” Luffy grinned widely with a smug face. Law held Kid back from taking a swing at Luffy with another violent retort. 

Luffy began telling them the full story, about the human auction house, the tenryuubito, rescuing the mermaid Camie, and the event which leads to the arrival of the admiral Kizaru and the Pacifistas, which are essentially giant tank cyborg dudes that shoot lazors from their mouth.

Another silence.

“Are you SURE he didn’t hit his head?”

“Are you questioning my diagnosis?” Law lifted an eyebrow, even though he also acknowledged that Luffy sounds like it was straight out of a manga or movie.

But then again, there was also that strange body of his...

Common sense seems to be more and more out of place.

“So that happened.” Law decided to accept it just for the sake of the argument, “Do you remember how you got here?”

Luffy was silent for a while, and he started telling the story. “So when we were fighting the Pacifistas, a weird old man with sunglasses showed up and he was super strong. Rayleigh came and fought him.”

Law remembered Rayleigh as the name written on that piece of paper.

“It was chaos, because the giant old men were shooting lasers everywhere, and the marines were at our tail too. At that time I told my crew to escape and meet back in Shabondy in three days.” Luffy gripped the vivre card tightly “But before we managed to escape, a huge old man that looks just like a pacifista showed up. He was a shichibukai.”

“Shichibukai?” What an ominous name, he thought.

“Yeah.” Luffy nodded “We were trying to escape, but the old man had a weird hand. Nami said that in Thriller Bark she saw him use his power on a girl and she disappeared and never returned.”

“He...used that power on all of my friends. I couldn’t save a single one.” He bit his lip and paused for a second. He then continued, his voice trembled “As their captain...I’ve let them down.”

Kid and Law couldn’t find anything to say. So the names that he kept repeating when he was unconscious was his friends’ names. Even when he was on the brink of death all he could think of was his friends.

“So that ‘shichibukai’ guy...” Law finally broke the silence “Did he use his power on you too?”

“Yes, I think so. Maybe.” Luffy recalled the apologetic eyes he saw before his consciousness faded away.

Law built a hypothesis in his mind “So say that when he used the power and it sent you all the way here.... Maybe all your friends ended up in this world too.”

“Yeah.” Luffy nodded his head in agreement “All my friends are strong, so I’m sure they’ll be fine, but I really want to see them soon. We made a promise to meet again in Shabondy.”

Kid pulled Law to the side, “Wait wait wait wait doc, are you just going to believe in this story? I thought you were a man of logic!?”

“Did you see his body?” Law asked him “Try attaching a logic to that.”

Kid was silent, acknowledging his point.

“So what happened with you guys?” It was Luffy turned to ask “Did you guys got beaten by the shichibukai old man too? Do you know how to get back to Shabondy? The vivre card doesn’t work.”

“Vivre card? The paper on your hand? What does that do?” Kid asked him.

“Well, I think it should move towards Rayleigh’s place.” Luffy sighed, lifting the paper to the light to see if it’s broken or something “They said the card will always be drawn towards the bigger piece of vivre card, the one Rayleigh is holding.”

Kid and Law looked at each other. Law decided to speak out. “What was your name again? Luffy?” Luffy nodded in response.

“All right, Luffy. Listen carefully.” Law continued “This is not the same world as the one you came from. We are not the same Trafalgar Law or Buttass you know.”

Kid glared at him but Law ignored him and continued “That shichibukai whatever guy apparently for God knows whatever reason possess the power to send you to this world.” Law explained slowly. “In this world, nobody can stretch like rubber, or have magnetic powers, or have powers to shoot lasers with their mouth. The only pirates we worry about are the cyber ones and all the marine really care about in this world is that a fishing boat doesn’t fish off their naval territory.”

Luffy listened intently, his expression was blank.

“And never in my entire life, and I’ve been around as a doctor, I’ve ever heard of the place called Shabondy.” Law said “So the reason why the vivre card is not moving anywhere is probably because that Rayleigh person, nor that other vivre card, doesn’t exist in this world.”

The cold hard facts, the way that Law always does things.

Luffy was silent. Kid worriedly tried to read his expression, wondering how he took the news. Heck, even Kid still couldn’t fathom that a guy he found on the street was from another world. What are the odds? Regardless of how Kid feels though, it still wouldn’t hold a candle to the problems Luffy was facing. Out in a strange new world, injured and alone, with no means to go home.

GRRRROOOOOWLLLL.

“...I’m hungry.”

“YOU’RE HUNGRY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?” Kid cried in retort before Law had any time to stop him.

“I got hungry when Torao mentioned fish.” Luffy grinned. “Do you guys have food?”

“I think more than your rubber body, your sense of crisis is more noteworthy.” Law sighed “Fine, what do you want to eat?”

“MEA—”

“No meat.”

Luffy made a face like the world was about to end. Law ignored it.

“Anyway is he even well enough to step out of the clinic already?” Kid pointed out that hey, this boy was kind of in a mess yesterday. 

“Sure!” Luffy cheerfully jumped off the bed. The blanket promptly slid off his shoulder, revealing him in all his naked glory.

“WHOA WHOA WHOA NOT COOL!” Kid shielded his eyes, face bright red. He then stumbled backwards and fell on the sofa as he fumbled with his bag trying to find the clothes he brought for Luffy.

“You’re so weird, Buttass.” Luffy laughed.

“SHUT UP! And don’t call me Buttass!” Kid fumed and tried to squeeze Luffy’s head through the red sweatshirt, desperate to make him cover his nakedness. 

“Why do you have him wear the top first? Don’t you normally cover his lower part first?” Law smirked in amusement “Buttass, you’re so perverted.”

Luffy apparently found this really funny so he repeated it as Kid managed to get his head through the sweatshirt collar. “Hahaha Buttass, you’re a perv! You’re a perv!♪”

Kid face got even brighter but he managed to maintain enough cool to get Luffy’s arms through the sleeves “For the last time, my name is—”

“Eustass!” a familiar voice finished his sentence.

Kid immediately recognized that voice and you can almost hear the sound of the blood from his face draining as his bright red face turned pale. He really didn’t want to but he turned around anyway.

A man, probably in his thirties, stood near the back door. His body can only be described as muscular, his shaggy blond hair extends slightly below his waist, his muscular chest peeked through his blue shirt. The scars on his face seems to tell the story of his shady past.

“D-Dad...?” Kid’s voice was trembling.

“So I went to your school today because you forgot your lunch.” He smiled ominously, “So kindly explain to me why you’re here with a half-naked boy when you should be in school.”

“Yo, Kira.” Law grinned as he greeted his friend, an old connection from when they were a part of the underworld.

“Look Law, I really appreciate you taking care of my kid, but seriously.” Kira sighed “Can you please not drag him into any of your kinky plays?”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Law smirked. He didn’t change at all, still ever so protective of his son. That’s what makes messing around with this family so fun though.

“Please do, seriously.” Kira said it again even though he knows that Law probably never had any intention of listening to him. 

“D-Dad, I can explain.” Kid said as he shoved cargo shorts to Luffy’s chest and hid Luffy behind his back. 

“I don’t want to know if you’re helping him wear his clothes or take it off.” Kira cut him off as he grabbed him by the collar “We’re going home to have a nice long talk.”

“All right, make sure you punish that boy good.” Law laughed as he waved at them, ignoring Kid’s glare. 

“Bye Buttass! Thanks for the clothes!” Luffy waved cheerfully, the baggy sleeve made a whooshing sound as he waved.

“My name is not Buttass!” was the only retort Kid could come up with before Kira dragged him out the door.

Silence followed their departure, like the silence that follows after a storm.

Law just sighed as he look at Luffy, picking his nose nonchalantly. He sure didn’t act like someone that just been thrown into another world and have no means to go home.

The clothes Kid brought Luffy was too big, the pants kept sliding down and the hooded sweatshirt sleeves extend past his slender arm. Law had Luffy turn to him and fixed the draw string on his cargo shorts so it sits better on his waist.

“Well, now that he’s gone, should we get something to eat?” Law said as he folded Luffy’s sleeve to his elbows. He was getting hungry too.

“YES!” Luffy exclaimed happily. 

“You know, Torao. You’re a good guy.” Luffy said smiling as he took his hat and placed it on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fanfics is fun y'all


End file.
